


It's Not That Blind Too See

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marriage, Racism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Summary: When Phineas was out on tour, Phillip took it too his responsibility too tuck Helen and Caroline too sleep each night before heading home. When Helen asks Phillip if he was going to marry Anne, his world shifts.





	1. Chapter 1

-x-x-x-x-

Phillip Carlyle was never one too be good around children, he himself was an only child, he was given everything handed too him on a silver platter, even when he didn't ask for it they would still give it too him. Phillip was raised too believe that being rich and powerful was the only way too lead a good life, that was until he met P.T Barnum. A man that changed his life, given him a new home, a family, friends, and sisters that looked up too him with adoration and love, something that his parents never gave him. They never understood what Phillip wanted in life, but Charity and the girls did, he thought Barnum did too, until he left them. 

But if it had not been for Barnum, he wouldn't have met Anne Wheeler, the trapeze artist who flew into his heart, From the moment he met Anne, he had been smitten with her, thought she was, is the most beautiful woman in the world, her skin was soft, her voice was kind, her eyes full of love and curiosity, Anne Wheeler made him feel things that he never knew existed, had been so sure that those feelings were only meant for his plays, something too be seen but never felt. 

But then he had ruined it, he ruined everything he had worked up so hard for with Anne, just because he was afraid of his parents, when Anne had ran out of the theater, it took everything in him too not run after her, he had to be there for the others, because he knew that Phineas wasn't going to be there. Phineas's mind was too far into the clouds, only caring about his future, about what he wants, but he had looked over towards Charity during Jenny Lind's performance, he saw the heartbreak in her eyes, the girls were too blinded too see, they were young, they shouldn't be experiencing this. So it was then, Phillip took it too himself too keep the girls distracted. 

When Phineas announced that he was leaving too go on tour, making Phillip the ring master, taking his place, Phillip felt anger, he felt betrayal, Phineas was the whole reason that he joined the circus, was the reason he had met Anne, and then he's going to leave them? Leave the family that he had passed down too Phillip?, He watched as Phineas glanced at him before heading out of the door. 

Phillip looked down at the pocket watch that Phineas had placed in his hands before he left, he looked over towards Lettie, WD and Charles, a guilt look on his face, he couldn't believe that Phineas had just left them, after what they have done for that man? 

“i'm sorry guys..” Phillip said, he could hear his own voice cracking, he remained strong though, the feeling of the world on his shoulders was high right now, he felt as though he could use a drink, something he hasn't done since he joined the circus. 

“Can it Carlyle, don't you have somewhere to be?” Lettie said with disgust, but also in a gentle tone, Phillip nodded slowly, he watched as WD moved to get up but Lettie stopped him, he took a deep breath before he rushed out of the building, knowing he was supposed to meet Anne that night. 

-x-x-x-x-

Phillip saw her, standing at the ticket booth, a frown on her lips, her eyebrows crinkled with confusion, he saw her dress, the way it flowed down to her ankles, a black ruffled shawl covering her shoulders, as if she was afraid to show any skin outside in the public eye. He felt his palms start to sweat a bit, he ran his fingers through his hair before making his way up the stairs, once close enough, he could smell the shampoo from her hair that was dressed up neatly, she was beautiful. He just wished he had the courage too tell her, tell her all of those things he only ever thought of. 

“I'm sorry...there was only supposed to be one..”He heard Anne whisper as she reached for the tickets, something that was rare, he noticed the way her fingers were shaking, he wanted nothing more than to hold her hand, run his thumb over her knuckles. 

“Those are correct..” Anne tensed when she heard Phillip's voice, she looked down at the tickets in her hands, her eyes shifted over towards Phillip who was now standing a few inches from her, she could feel his breath on her lips, she swallowed hard. “I wasn't sure if you would have come if I had asked.” Anne knew Phillip was right, she wouldn't have, not after the way he treated her. But she stared into his eyes, and she couldn't stop herself from looking away. 

Phillip stared at her, entrancing her beauty until he had offered his arm too her, he watched Anne hesitate, cautious of who could see them, once she took his arm, Phillip felt pride, happiness, he felt his heart racing in his chest. “I've always wanted too go to the theater.” He heard Anne whisper, he looked into her eyes, noticing the sparkle in them as she stared at the double doors, he wanted too keep that sparkle in them forever, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. 

“Shall we Ms. Wheeler?” Anne could feel her cheeks flush, she nodded and lifted up her dress some so she wouldn't step on it, Phillip looked at Anne he couldn't stop staring at her, she was everything that he could ever want and more, if only he had the courage, too say something, instead of being this scared little boy that he had always had been, hiding behind his parents afraid too break free from their hands. 

“Phillip?” The rough voice made Phillip freeze in his steps, he looked at Anne who kept her head down, afraid of looking at the person who spoke to them. “Dad..? Mom..” Phillip looked at his parents, of course they would go to the theater the same night that he was taking Anne, he could feel Anne's hand starting too shake. 

“I would like for you too meet Anne Wheeler.” Anne froze for a moment, was Phillip introducing her too his parents right now?, No, she couldn't do this, she had seen the look on his parents faces when they were at Jenny Lind's performance. Anne hesitated too look up until Phillip encouraged her, she looked at his parents, she could see the look of disgust and betrayal on their faces. She tried to be brave but the words that came out of his fathers mouth cut through her opening a wound that she thought had healed a long time ago. 

“Anne!” Phillip shouted for her, he watched as Anne ran out of the theater, Phillip turned to glare at his parents. “How dare you speak too her like that?, She is just a girl. You had no right.” Phillip said as he gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched his fits bawled up. 

“Watch your tone boy!, Know your place!” Phillip stared at his mother, hoping that she would say something, something that would fix this, but he knew that his mother wouldn't, she was just as uptight as his father, “If this is my place, I don't want any part of it.” Phillip said as he turned too leave, he knew he should follow Anne, beg for her, but he couldn't, he needed too be somewhere else. 

-x-x-x-x-

Phillip stood outside of the Barnum house, rain dripping hard around him, he couldn't stop picturing Anne's face, he wanted too go to her, his mind was screaming for it, his fingers ached too hold her hands, but he couldn't, wouldn't, at least not right now, not until he's cleared his head. He raised his hand too knock on the door. 

It wasn't long until Caroline opened the door, a big smile shown on her face which made him smile, it felt good too smile again, after everything that's been happening. 

“Phillip!” Caroline shouted as she leaped into his arms, Phillip chuckled and held onto Caroline, he then heard Helen's squeal and felt her jump onto his back. “Phillip! You're here!” Helen giggled, Phillip grinned and walked into the house, carrying the two girls carefully, he saw Charity coming out from the kitchen, her apron around her waist a smile formed on her lips. 

“We weren't expecting you tonight Phillip. But I'm sure the girls would love too have you over.” Charity said as she shook her head when Helen and Caroline jumped down from Phillip. Phillip straightened himself out, shaking himself off of the water from the heavy rain fall that was going on outside causing Helen and Caroline too squeal, shouting that they were getting wet. 

“Well, I hope you don't mind.” Charity went over towards Phillip and hugged him. “Of course I don't mind at all Phillip, you're always welcome here.” He smiled and reached down and picked up Helen. 

“Though, I thought you were supposed to be at the theater with Anne tonight?” Charity asked as she headed back into the kitchen too finish dinner. Phillip frowned when she mentioned Anne. “Things.. happened..” He said softly “But, I'll fix them. Don't worry.” Charity gave him a look. 

“Would you mind setting the plates?” Charity asked, Phillip nodded as he went into the kitchen too start setting up dinner for the four of them. 

-x-x-x-x-

“Can Phillip up read us a bed time story?” Caroline asked as she finished her plate, she looked over at Phillip who paused and placed his fork down, he looked at Charity. “Yeah! Can he mommy?!” Helen asked with one of the cutest faces that Phillip has ever seen which caused him and Charity too chuckle. 

“Only if Phillip wants too.” Phillip waved his hand and chuckled more. “I would be honored.” Phillip stood up and went across too pick up Helen who was now rubbing her tired eyes, Caroline stood up and went too Phillip. 

“Don't stay up too late now,” Charity said as she watched them, she was in awe with how well Phillip was with the girls, it seemed like it came naturally too him. She moved too clean up the plates while Phillip and the girls went up stairs too their room. 

Phillip placed Helen down gently, covering her up with her blanket, he watched as Caroline curled into her blanket, they were both staring at him, he reached over towards the nightstand and grabbed the book that was left unfinished by Phineas. 

“Hey, Phillip..” He glanced over towards Caroline who was leaning on her arm. “Are you going to ask Anne too marry you?” Phillip paused he looked down at the book in his hands, Marrying Anne?, the thought only came too him in dreams, where they were accepted and were able too be together without laws being in the way. 

“You love her don't you? I can tell by the look on your face.” Caroline said softly. “And from what I've seen.. I can see that she loves you too..” 

“You two would be the cutest.. just like daddy and mommy are.” Helen said sleepily. “And you would live in a big castle, happily ever after. You can be her prince.” Helen giggled which made Phillip smile at the thought. Being married too Anne Wheeler, He knew right then that he was in love with her, there was no denying it. 

“That sounds like a lovely dream.” Phillip said softly he leaned down and kissed Helen's forehead, forgetting the book, he placed it back onto the nightstand, he stood up and went over towards Caroline's bed he tucked her in gently and kissed her forehead. 

“Phillip..” He turned to look at Helen. “You'll do that won't you?.. make Anne your princess?”The question was so innocent, it left him feeling numb. But he didn't want too break the girls heart. “You'll be the first too know.” He promised her before blowing out the candles and heading out of the room. 

-x-x-x-x-

“Thank you for letting me have dinner.. I love spending time with those girls.” Phillip said as he stood outside of the door after he put on his jacket. Charity smiled. “You're always welcome remember that Phillip, and .. if you ever need too talk about Anne.. you can.” Phillip nodded and hugged her before leaving the house, many thoughts of Anne wearing a white dress clouded his mind as he headed back too the circus building. 

-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter Two

-x-x-x-x-

The first thing that Phillip wanted, no needed to do was too find Anne, he needed to make things right, show her that he didn't care about what his parents thought, show her that he loved her with everything he had and more, he wanted to prove to her that she could love him too, that he wasn't just some scoundrel. He paused at the bottom step when he heard Lettie's voice. 

“I didn't think you were going to show up tonight.” Lettie said as she saw Phillip. When she saw Anne earlier that night, she saw the young girl with fresh tears on her face, ruining the make up that Lettie had done earlier that day too help prepare for her night out. She wanted too ask Phillip so many questions as too why he would hurt Anne, but when she saw the look on Phillip's face she knew that he didn't mean too. Something must have happened but she wasn't one to push buttons. 

Phillip looked down at his feet, he cleared his throat. “I was going to go home.. but.. I need to speak to Anne.. is she here?” He asked carefully, Lettie pointed towards the closed curtains. Of course, she would be in the ring, probably practicing for her new routine for tomorrow's show.

“Carlyle..” He turned around when Lettie spoke up, his hand grasping onto the curtain tightly. “This world is not as accepting as we are, they don't like change, they won't accept it, they'll shun us unless we fight back for what we want, I just hope your next move is the right one.” Lettie said softly. Phillip nodded before heading into the arena. 

He felt his breath get caught when he saw Anne sitting on the bleachers, tying her ribbons around her wrists, her long brown hair laid beautifully below her shoulders, she was gorgeous, Phillip felt his heart beating faster. He could feel his feet moving over towards her, He stood in front of her, he hesitated for a moment. “Anne..” He whispered in a soft tone, he watched as she kept her head down, her fingers still toying with the ribbon around her wrist. 

“Anne.. please look at me.” He murmured, Anne looked up at Phillip for the first time since she left him at the theater, her bottom lip was trembling as she tried hard not too cry in front of him. “Anne.. my parents, they're small minded people.” He edged closer, he saw her flinch away from him which made his heart break. 

“It's not just them..” Phillip could feel tears swarming in his eyes when he heard her voice break. Her voice was so soft, so gentle, how can anyone look at Anne differently than he? “You didn't see the way your parents looked at me..” Anne had the courage to look up at Phillip, “The way everyone looks at me.. the way they will look at us..” Her voice broke then, he watched as Anne got up from her spot on the bleachers and make her way towards ropes that she normally would practice on. 

“Anne..” He watched her, his eyes following her movements, he gulped before moving after her, he reached out and placed his hand on her waist, she shied away as she was tugging onto the ropes before making her way into the center of the ring. 

“Please..Anne.” Anne paused, she looked over her shoulder, she saw the pleading look in his eyes, her shoulders slumped a bit, her head fell, her gaze went down to her feet, her fingers gripping onto the rope tightly. 

“I'm sorry..I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I'm sorry I didn't have the courage too stand up for myself, for us, for you..” Anne turned too look at Phillip, her eyes clouded with tears, he moved closer to her, he moved his hand towards her cheek, this time she didn't pull away when he caressed her hair with his fingers, “I don't want to be that man anymore Anne.. I don't want to be the scared little boy that runs back to his parents when things go bad...I.. I want to have courage I want to be with you Anne Wheeler, more than anything in this world, you opened up my eyes, made me see things that I never saw before.. I love you Anne..” 

Anne moved away from him slowly, her hand moving his off of her cheek. She tugged onto the rope, letting herself go into the air, she watched as Phillip watched her, he was entranced by her, he couldn't help himself. He followed her quickly, reaching too tug onto the rope before it was gone from his reach. He pulled her down slowly until she was face to face with him. 

“Anne..” He whispered, he could feel her breath a few inches away from, he leaned in closer he could feel her lean in as well until she flew herself back up into the air again, this time he grabbed onto the ropes tightly he wasn't about to let Anne get away, not this time. 

Before he knew it he felt himself on the ground, with Anne on top of him, his heart raced faster than it did before, he looked up at her, she was looking at him with so much fire, so much passion, desire and want, it made Phillip feel all of those things, he moved his hands down to her hips, holding onto them gently. 

“Marry me..please..” Phillip asked breathlessly, Anne paused what she was doing, her eyes gazing down towards Phillip's. She wanted too, she wanted to say yes, but she couldn't, she didn't want to ruin Phillip's life as much as she has done so already. She moved to get up from him. 

“Anne.. marry me..” He was persistent, Anne kept her head down. “I can't..” She whispered her throat tightened, her eyes clouded with tears with Phillip had let go of her, she stood up, Phillip instantly followed suit. 

“Anne..”She shook her head and moved away from his hands as he tried to keep her there, “My hands are tied..” She whispered, “I'm sorry Phillip.” She turned and ran out of the arena, leaving Philip standing in the middle of the ring. 

-x-x-x-x-

Phillip glanced down at the empty flask in his hand, he toyed with it a little before slamming it onto the counter, he leaned against it with his hand in his hair. He felt Charity's presence next to him, tears were forming in his eyes. 

“I ruined things Charity..I don't know if I can fix them..” He buried his face into his hands, he felt Charity's hand on his back rubbing it gently. “She just needs time Phillip..” She murmured as she tried her best too comfort the young man. 

“Phillip?” Phillip looked up from his gaze, hearing a soft voice, he saw Helen standing in the kitchen door way with a teddy bear in her hand, one that he had bought her just a few days ago. A small smile formed when he saw her, he rubbed his face with the back of his hand. 

“Hey there beautiful. What are you doing out of bed?” He asked as he went over to her and knelt in front of her. “I wanted too go see daddy, can I? Can we go with you please?” Phillip looked over to Charity, after receiving a letter from Phineas saying that he was on his way home, Phillip had made his way over towards the Barnum house too tuck in the girls so they could go get Phineas. 

“Well.. I suppose now that you're both up, I don't see why not” Charity chuckled softly as she saw Caroline coming down the stairs. With Phineas had being gone, Charity had tried her hardest to remain strong, and she had been glad that Phillip was there, helping her take care of the girls. Even if things with him and Anne aren't going as well as he had hoped. 

Phillip reached down and picked up Helen into his arms, Caroline and Charity both heading out with him as they went to go pick up Phineas from his early tour. 

-x-x-x-x-

Phillip stood next too Charity when Phineas had gotten off of the train, there was something different about Phineas that Phillip couldn't see, he smiled when Helen and Caroline went over to their father and squealed jumping up into his arms after Phineas had pulled Charity into a kiss. 

“It's good to see you again Phineas,” Phillip said as he smiled at the older male, “I'm sure that the girls are happy too see you as well.” He chuckled when he watched Helen and Caroline cling onto their fathers sides. 

“I want to thank you Phillip, for taking care of my girls for me while I was gone, I know they can be a handful sometimes.” Phillip waved his hand and smiled again. “Don't be silly Phineas, I love the girls, You know.” Phineas chuckled. 

“Daddy!” Phineas looked down at Helen who was pointing at a carriage, the sirens went off, the sound that only indicates a fire, Phineas felt his heart race, when he heard them shout it was coming from the circus, he didn't hesitate to run, Phillip followed suit along with Charity and the girls 

-x-x-x-x-

Phineas felt his heart ripped out of his chest when he saw the building on fire everything that he worked so hard for now covered in flames, glass breaking as everyone rushed out of the building. Phillip helped Lettie and WD the moment they were out of the building, there was too much shouting, screaming and crying coming around from him. 

Phillip looked at the building once he was sure everyone was outside, he looked at Phineas before turning towards his family, his new family, he began too panic when he didn't see Anne, he looked through the crowd trying to spot the young trapeze artist. 

He could hear Phineas shout asking if everyone was out of the building, he heard the girls crying into their mothers arms, “WD where's Anne?!” He shouted in panic, Phineas stopped as he looked through the crowd, he didn't spot Anne, he couldn't stop Phillip from running into the building he shouted for him, he held onto WD as he tried to go after Phillip. 

“Phillip!!” Helen and Caroline cried out as they watched their older brother run into the building they sobbed into their mothers arms, Lettie stood close to them as she tried to help Phineas hold WD down. 

“WD!!” Phineas sobbed out in relief as he heard Anne's voice, he watched as she ran over towards her brother instantly falling into his arms.   
“Phillip!” Phineas shouted, Anne turned to look towards the burning building, her throat tightened when she heard that Phillip was still in the building, she felt her brother hold her close protecting her from any other damages. 

Everything that happened was all a blur too Anne, she was holding onto her brother as she watched Phineas carry out Phillip, his body covered in smoke, his face bruised, she noticed a large cut on his forehead, she felt tears swarm in her eyes hoping that Phillip would wake up, that he would stare at her, tell her how much he loved her and she would say it back, she wanted too say it back. 

“Phillip..” She whispered as she buried her face into her brothers shoulder while she sobbed, she felt him wrap his arms around her holding her close. 

“He'll be alright, He's a fighter. He'll be okay.” WD said as he tried to comfort his sister, hoping that his words would work for now until she was able too see him herself. 

-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter Three

-x-x-x-x-

When Anne had arrived at the hospital, she had to push her way into Phillip's room, the nurses had watched her with disgusting looks on their faces as she fought off the doctors who tried to keep her out, her eyes had formed tears, she wanted, no needed too see Phillip, she needed to be near him, too show him that she was there, that she would be there when he woken up, she pleaded with them until they finally gave in and let her inside. 

Anne covered her mouth when she saw Phillip, laying motionless on the bed, his face covered with clumps of dirt and ash, his forehead showed the aching scar, she felt numb when she made her way over towards Phillip, her hands shaking, she felt as though she couldn't breath. 

She moved to sit down on the stool next to his bed, she watched as his chest moved slowly, her bottom lip trembled at the sight, she reached out and held his hand carefully in hers, her eyes clouded with tears that threatened to fall. 

“Phillip..” She found her voice breaking, her throat tightening, she ran her thumb across his hand, she wanted him too wake up, to stare at her with those bright blue eyes that always seemed to watch her with adoration, with passion, with want, desire. She wanted too see him smile, a smile that seemed to always brighten up the room whenever she was around. She wanted too see him play around with Helen and Caroline, two little girls that had adopted Phillip as their big brother. 

She wanted Phillip, she lifted up his hand towards her lips, she pressed her lips against his knuckles that were wrapped up in a bandage. 

“Please, come back too me..” She whispered softly, “don't leave me..please.” She looked down at her lap, moving their hands down to it, she would wait there for as long as it takes, she would make sure that Phillip came back to her, and she would show him how much she loved him, not matter how long it took. 

-x-x-x-x-

“Phineas, this wasn't your fault.” Charity said softly as Phineas paced their bedroom, his fingers running through his hair, he hadn't bothered too clean up or change after leaving the fire. He looked at Charity. 

“How can you say that?” He asked lowly, “Of course this is my fault Charity, Phillip is laying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, because I wasn't there.” He growled and turned away from Charity. “ I should have been here, I should have protected everyone! But I was too blind..I…” He felt tears in his eyes. 

“There's a chance he won't wake up Charity..do you know how that will crush the girls? How it will crush Anne? I should have protected him. I shouldn't have dumped all of this on his shoulders when he was clearly recovering from parent neglect.” Charity swallowed hard as she felt her own eyes covered in tears. 

“Phin.. he chose to do this for you, he chose too be your intern, he chose to do this, this wasn't your fault..please don't tell yourself that.” Charity moved over towards Phineas, her hands resting on his chest. She lifted up his chin so they could both look into each others eyes.   
“I'm so sorry Charity..” His voice broke then, he buried his face into Charity's shoulder, letting himself finally break as he couldn't get the image of Phillip out of his mind, Phillip needed to be okay, he just had to be, he wanted too say so much too him, he wanted to give Phillip everything he deserved and more. 

Charity placed her hand on his back gently running her fingers down it, she rested her head against his letting him get his anger out, Phineas was never one too get angry easily, he had always been so soft and gentle but with everything that's been happening, she didn't blame him, she felt as she was part to blame as well. Maybe she should have done more, maybe she should have tried harder but Phillip had been there while Phineas was gone, she had leaned into him for comfort. And now there's a chance he might not wake up. 

She swallowed hard again while she kept her face hidden in his neck, her arms wrapped around his shoulders while she stayed in his arms. 

-x-x-x-x-

Phillip could feel his head spinning as he tried to gain his focus, the bright light of the room invaded his vision, he groaned lowly as he opened his eyes, he saw her then, he saw Anne, Anne was there watching him with a hopeful expression on her face, with tears in her eyes, he wanted too lean in and kiss her lips, but he probably tasted like ash and he was sure that Anne didn't want too taste that. 

He took a few moments too stare at her, her beauty, everything about her made him entranced, he was sure that he could look at her forever. He felt her thumb running along his knuckles, his hand rested underneath her chin, he saw that her bottom lip started trembling. 

“Anne..” He whispered, his heart raced in his chest, Anne looked so beautiful, even with her hair a mess, her skin covered in ash, her eyes clouded with tears. “You're here.” He couldn't find any other words too express his feelings of Anne being there next too him, holding his hand. 

Anne sobbed, her cheeks stained with tears, her hands shaking, she opened her lips too say something but she couldn't form any words, leaned forward, moving her hands onto his face cupping his cheeks gently, she pressed her forehead against his, their noses brushed softly as their lips melted together. 

Phillip felt as though he was soaring when Anne had pressed her lips against his, not caring that he tasted of ash and smoke, she tasted just as he had imagined like chocolate and vanilla mixed together, it was an amazing taste that Phillip knew he wouldn't be able too get enough of. 

She pulled away slowly only for Phillip too reach up and rest his hands on her cheeks he kissed her with everything he had, their lips synced together, their eyes closed as they kissed slowly at first but Phillip knew that if they continued it wouldn't be soft and supple like he imagined their first kiss being. 

“Anne..” He whispered when she pulled away. Anne opened her eyes, their eyes locked for a few moments. “I'm sorry for hurting you.” He murmured, Anne shook her head she placed her finger on his lips. 

“Let's not talk about that right now.” She whispered, “Right now let's focus on you getting better.” She smiled a little bit as she reached over and grabbed a cup of water for him so he could drink it. 

Phillip chuckled, his eyes following her movements, he sat up a little so he could drink from the cup that she had gently pressed against his lips. He moaned from the taste of the water as it slid down his throat soothing the burning that he had been experiencing before. 

“I love you.” Phillip whispered, Anne paused what she was doing, a blush rose on her cheeks, she pressed her lips against his forehead. “Get some rest,” She said softly when she saw that Phillip was exhausted, she watched as he closed his eyes when her hand rested on his cheek. 

“I love you too..” She whispered hoping that Phillip could hear her. 

-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter Four

-x-x-x-x-

“Anne, Anne I'm fine.” Phillip chuckled as Anne was fussing over him while they were getting ready to go help clean up the rubble from the burning building. Ever since Phillip left the hospital, Anne made it her mission too make sure that Phillip took it easy, Phillip loved her for it, no one's ever fussed over him before not even his own mother not for a long time. 

The worried look on Anne's face made his expression soften, he didn't blame her for being worried, he have been worried too if Anne had been in his position. “I know Phillip.. I just..I almost lost you once, I don't want..” Phillip reached out and cupped her face, they stood in the small guest bedroom that Charity and Phineas had all but given them when Phillip left the hospital. 

Charity had insisted that he would stay, he tried to plead with her, telling her that he could stay somewhere else, but Charity and Phineas didn't take that for an answer. And Phillip was glad that he had stayed, he got to spend more time with the girls which was one of his favorite past times. 

“Anne, you'll never loose me. I'm here with you, for as long as you have me.” Phillip ran his thumb over her cheek, her skin was so soft he could touch her forever. Anne nodded her hand resting on top of his, Phillip couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her lips, Anne melted instantly when his lips were pressed against hers. 

Their lips moved in sync, Anne moved her hand up to Phillip's hair, letting her fingers run through it, when she heard him moan from her touch she stopped the kiss for a moment, they both looked at each other. Phillip moved them so Anne was pressed against the wall of the bedroom, his hands resting on her hips keeping her steady as he leaned in and kissed her neck, when he heard her moan he felt himself getting aroused. He wanted nothing more than too make her moan again. 

His lips attached too her neck, her head tilted to the side, he felt her fingernails grazing on the back of his neck sending a shiver down his spine, he knew that they were supposed to get ready, but he couldn't bring himself to care when Anne was moaning against the wall. 

“Phillip..” She whimpered out his name when she felt his teeth sinking into her skin, she couldn't stop herself from grabbing onto his shirt, she felt a warm sensation hitting the pool of her stomach something she's never experienced before, it felt strange, but in a good way she thought. 

Phillip slid his tongue along her neck, soothing the irritation that would form after he pulled away, he pressed a few kisses along her collar bone, he kissed up to her jaw, hovering just above her lips, he licked his own lips. “W-We should stop..” Anne whispered as she tried to regain her composure. 

Phillip couldn't take his eyes away from her, she was even more beautiful now than she was before. Completely melted in his arms, a bruise forming on her neck from his lips as if he had marked her showing that no one else could touch her. He stared into her eyes, he moved his thumb to brush against her bottom lip. 

“Phillip!” Anne felt a blush rise on her cheeks when she heard Caroline and Helen's voices coming from outside of the door. Anne cleared her throat and moved away from the wall. Phillip chuckled he kissed her lips once more before he went too go answer the door. 

“And how may I help you lovely ladies?”Phillip asked with a tease in his voice when he knelt down in front of the two girls. Anne couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips at the sight of him. “Daddy wants too know if you are ready to go? Are you?” Helen asked as she held out her arms wanting too be picked up by him. 

Phillip reached down and picked her up, Caroline stood next to him. “I think we are, are we Anne?” Anne chuckled and moved too grab her coat she walked over to the three of them, her hand resting on top of Caroline's head. 

“I think so.” She smiled and moved her curls so it would cover her neck, she chuckled when Caroline held her hand. Phillip smiled back he leaned in and kissed Anne's cheek. 

-x-x-x-x-

Anne watched as Phillip moved around the rubble trying to find anything that was worth value. She felt her heart swell when she found her trapeze ring, she bent down and lifted it up from the rocks. Phillip was by her side instantly helping her. 

Anne felt her cheeks flush, everything about Phillip was so new, so bright, so interesting. Being with him made her see things in a whole different light. As if they could really rewrite the stars. 

Phillip glanced over at Phineas who nodded in his direction, he let out a breath, his hands shaking a bit. “Anne..” Anne looked up, her face shown with worry, she held onto the ring tightly. 

“Is everything alright Phillip?” She asked worried, Phillip chuckled, his hand running behind his neck nervously. “Yes, everything is fine Anne.” Phillip felt his throat tightening, he reached into his pocket he let out a breath when he found the box there. 

“Anne.. there has been something on my mind ever since the night at the theater, a night that I wish I could take back and start over. Anne Wheeler, over the past months you've made me rethink about what I thought of life, I used to think that being stuck up and powerful was the way to go through it, but you showed me that it's okay too be different, that it's okay to have fun in your life.” Phillip could feel the eyes of Lettie, WD and Phineas staring at him. 

Phillip cleared his throat. “From the moment I met you, I knew my life was going to change, I knew that I was going to find that something I was missing, and you Anne Wheeler are that something. I can't picture myself with anyone else but you, you helped me learn how to love again Anne Wheeler.” He reached into his pocket with shaky fingers he didn't care that there was rubble under him. 

Anne could feel her eyes tearing up when she saw Phillip getting down on one knee, out in public, in front of her. She felt her bottom lip tremble. “Anne Wheeler, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Phillip opened the small box showing a small diamond ring. Anne could feel tears falling down her face. She looked around seeing the smiling faces of Lettie and Phineas. 

Her gaze turned to her brother who was watching them, she swallowed hard. Was she ready for this? Was she ready for marriage with Phillip? Knowing that they would face so much hardship and cruelty from the people? 

But she looked into his eyes, the eyes that shown with love and desire, the same passion that he has had for her since the first day they met. Anne nodded as she held out her hand for Phillip to take, a bright smile formed on his face, he took her hand gently he slipped the ring on her finger, he gently lifted it up too his lips and kissed it. 

“I love you Anne Wheeler.” Phillip whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers, he ran his fingers through her hair making her lean into his touch. Anne smiled and leaned in she pressed her lips against his letting the kiss last for a few minutes until they had to pull away for air. 

“I love you too Phillip Carlyle.” She whispered and cupped his face into her hands. 

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
